1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to moving notification message.
2. Related Art
Recently, Multimedia Message Services (MMS) have become more widely available for mobile communication terminals. A multimedia message provided by MMS may include audio, image or video files.
Suppose that a first subscriber has received a multimedia message through a first communication terminal, in which the multimedia message was sent by a second subscriber through a second terminal. The first subscriber is capable of using the multimedia message if the first communication terminal has equipped with a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card of the first subscriber. Thus, the purpose of the second subscriber to send the multimedia message to the first subscriber can be achieved.
However, the first subscriber is not capable of using the multimedia message through the first communication terminal, which is his or her own communication terminal, if the first subscriber temporarily inserted the SIM card to a third communication terminal, which is not his or her own communication terminal, and has received a notification message of the multimedia message through the third communication terminal.